


The Vocal

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broadway shows, Coaches, Contestants, Explicit Sex, Falling In Love, Love, Loving Sex, M/M, Marriage, Singer Stiles Stilinski, Songs, TV Talent Show, Talent Shows, tony awards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles is a contestant on a popular TV show called "The Vocal", and Derek is his coach. How will Stiles do in the competition? And will he tell Derek that he has feelings for him?





	The Vocal

**Author's Note:**

> It's obvious from this story that I'm fond of a particular TV show. Some of the lines in the story are from the American version and the Australian version of the show. And a few song titles are mentioned in the story.)

The young man waited backstage for his turn to audition. He buttoned his jacket and ran his comb through his hair. And he wasn't the least bit nervous. He was calm and collected, just as he always was before he sang.

The popular tv show called "The Vocal" was in it's twelfth season. The coaches were preparing to listen to another audition. The coaches were: Jackson Whittemore, pop ballad singing star, Erica Reyes, Latina singing star, Vernon B., soul music singing star, and Derek Hale, Broadway musical producer and director.  
The coaches chatted quietly with each other as they waited. Suddenly they heard the footsteps of the contestant walking onto the stage behind their chairs.  
"There's the walk", Derek said.  
"Yeah', Erica replied.  
The music started and the four coaches heard a voice singing. It was a voice like no other that they had ever heard. Beautiful, deep, and full, but with a tone that was high and soaring as well.  
"To dream, the impossible dream", the voice sang, "To fight, the unbeatable foe….."  
All four coaches turned their chairs around at once.  
They saw a tall, thin young man singing. He had amber gold eyes, a full pink mouth, a small upturned nose, unruly brown hair, and pale skin spattered with tiny moles.  
The audience applauded as the young man continued to sing.  
"To bear, with unbearable sorrow. To run, where the brave dare not go….."  
The coaches were transfixed by the beauty and power of the young man's voice.  
"Wow", Jackson said.  
"He's good", Derek replied. "Darned good".  
The audience stood up and began to cheer as the young man continued to sing.  
"To right, the unrightable wrong, To love, pure and chaste from afar,  
To try, when your arms are too weary, To reach, the unreachable star,"  
All four coaches stood up as they listened to the young man finish the song.  
"And the world, will be better for this, That one man, scorned and covered with scars,  
Still strove, with his last ounce of courage, To reach, the unreachable, the unreachable,"  
His voice soared high and powerful as he finished the song.  
"The unreachable star!"  
The audience and the coaches exploded wildly with applause and cheers. The coaches sat back down as the applause subsided.  
"Wow! What's your name?", Jackson asked. "How old are you, and where are you from?"  
"My name is Stiles Stilinski", Stiles replied. I'm eighteen….."  
"WHAT!?", the coaches all exclaimed.  
"I'm eighteen, and I'm from Beacon Hills, California", Stiles said.  
"No", Jackson said. "You're one thousand and eighteen, and you're from outer space!"  
Stiles grinned.  
"No, not really", he replied.  
"How does that big voice come out of that skinny body?", Vernon asked.  
"I don't know", Stiles replied. "I go to a place inside my mind. Then I just open my mouth and sing. And out it comes".  
"Are you comfortable in that place?", Erica asked.  
"I like it", Stiles replied. "I go there a lot".  
"You are amazing!", Derek said. "Your voice is powerful, rich, and full. You are unique".  
"Okay", Jackson said. "So now it's time for you to choose one of us. With my experience in pop music, I could guide you and coach you in the direction that you need to go".  
"I could do the same for you", Erica said. "I know about performance. And I know about fame. I could be your guide into that world".  
"And I know about performance and fame as well", Vernon said. "And about selling recordings. I'm good at that".  
"And I'm good at other important aspects of show business success", Derek said. "I know about the business of show business. I know about producing and directing. I've produced many successful shows on Broadway. I've directed many singers and made them into Broadway stars. I know how to make people into stars. I could make you into a star. I would love to be your coach!"

Stiles looked at each of them and thought about it for a moment. Then he spoke.  
"I think that all of you are great", he said. "All of you have influenced me and I'm gratified that each of you wants to be my coach".  
He smiled.  
"But I choose Derek".

Stiles and Derek began their coaching sessions the next day. Stiles found Derek easy to work with. And Derek found Stiles to be amazing. He had never heard a voice so rich and full, so large, and so flexible. His range was incredible. He could sing from the lowest baritone up to the highest tenor with no difficulty at all.  
And Stiles was attracted to Derek. But he didn't tell him that. Because he didn't know if Derek felt any attraction toward him.

And in the meantime, Stiles' audition had become a YouTube sensation. It was a huge hit, with over twelve million views in the first week.

Then came the competition.  
First was the battle round. Stiles sang with one of the other contestants. The song chosen for them was "Somewhere" from "West Side Story".  
Stiles advanced to the next round.

The next week was the knockout round. Stiles sang "I Dreamed a Dream", from "Les Miserables".  
The audience went wild. And the coaches were lavish with their praise for his performance.  
And again Stiles advanced to the next round.

By this time, Stiles had a fan club. They communicated on Facebook and sat together in the audience at the show. They held up signs saying, "STILES RULES!" and "PLANET STILES!" And the fans called themselves "Stilesians".

The next week were the live playoffs. Stiles changed from a Broadway song and sang "I Have Nothing" from "The Bodyguard".  
The applause and cheers from the audience were deafening. The coaches were amazed at how perfectly Stiles sang this very difficult song.  
Vernon said, "It's incredible, Stiles! You can sing anything!"

The next week the live performances began. From then on the television audience would be voting for their favorites. Stiles sang "If I Loved You" from "Carousel".  
And it was a smash hit.  
"I knew how well you could sing, Stiles", Erica said, "But I didn't know what a great actor you were as well!"  
"That was beautiful, Stiles", Derek said. "I'm just overwhelmed!"

For the next live performance Stiles sang "Music of the Night" and "Phantom of the Opera" from "The Phantom of the Opera". And the audience raised the roof with applause and cheers.  
"That was fantastic, Stiles", Derek said. "I would cast you as the lead in that show in a New York minute!"

For the final live performance Stiles sang "And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going" from "Dreamgirls". And again there was an avalanche of applause and cheers from the audience.  
"Stiles, once again you amaze us with your wide range", Vernon said. "It's incredible".

Now came the live semifinals. There were eleven contestants left.  
First, Stiles sang "Over the Rainbow" from "The Wizard of Oz".  
And it was magic. The audience loved it. And so did the coaches.  
"Stiles, that was incredibly beautiful", Jackson said. "I can't tell you how much that touched me".

Next, Stiles sang "the song".  
"I Will Always Love You" from "The Bodyguard".  
When he sang the final part of the song his voice rang out powerfully over the entire auditorium. The audience and the coaches all stood up and began to applaud. And when he had finished the song, the applause and cheers were thunderous.  
"Stiles, I'm blown away", Vernon said. "Your vocal range is incredible. You are incredible".

Then, at last, the live finale. There were four contestants left.  
For his first song Stiles sang "All By Myself" by Celine Dion. Once again his voice rang out powerfully as he held the high note at the end of the song for a full twelve seconds. The audience lost it. They stood and applauded and cheered and went bonkers. It went on and on and on. The coaches seemed to be struck by lightning.  
"Stiles, you are remarkable", Jackson said. "Broadway, pop, rock ballads, you can sing it all!"  
"And what can I say?", Derek said. "Stiles, the song you sang last week is number one on all the music apps. And the song you sang tonight is already number three. So what can I say? You are fantastic!"

For his final song Stiles sang "Climb Every Mountain" from "The Sound of Music".  
"Climb every mountain, Ford every stream.  
Follow every rainbow, 'Till you find your dream.  
A dream that will need, All the love you can give.  
Every day of your life, For as long as you live."  
At the very end he sang:  
"Climb every mountain, Ford every stream.  
Follow every rainbow, 'Till you find your dream."  
After he held the final high note, the audience were wiping tears from their eyes as they applauded and cheered. The coaches were doing the same.  
"Stiles, you're brilliant", Erica said. "You are going to have a huge, huge, huge career!"  
And Derek said, "Stiles, you truly are fantastic. You are so talented and so innovative. You're the greatest singer I've ever heard. It has been the greatest pleasure of my life to be your coach!"

The contest was over. The four finalists were on the stage waiting for the results. The fourth place and third place winners were announced. Then there were only two finalists left.  
The audience and the coaches were sitting on the edge of their seats.  
And then,  
"The winner of The Vocal is…..Stiles Stilinski!"

After the excitement and hubbub of the announcement died down, Derek went to Stiles' dressing room to talk to him. He met Stiles' dad and mom, and Stiles' friends Scott and Isaac, and Lydia and Jordan. The other coaches were there as well: Jackson and his partner Liam, and Erica and Vernon, who were a couple offstage.  
Stiles hugged Derek.  
"I want to thank you for everything that you did for me", he said.  
"I want to thank you", Derek replied. "Coaching you was the greatest experience of my life".  
They looked at each other for a long moment.  
"We're going out for a late supper", Stiles said. "And you're welcome to join us".  
"Thank you, Stiles", Derek replied. "I'd like to do that".  
After supper was over, Derek walked back with the group to their hotel. He walked Stiles to his door, then they looked at each other again.  
"Derek", Stiles said,  
"Stiles", Derek said,  
"I love you!", they both said at the same time.  
They laughed.  
"I've wanted to say that forever", Stiles said. "But I wasn't sure if you felt that way about me".  
"I've wanted to say it forever, too', Derek said. "But I wasn't sure if you felt that way about me".  
They kissed tenderly, then passionately.  
"I love you", Stiles said.  
"I love you, too", Derek replied.  
"Stay with me tonight?", Stiles asked.  
"Oh, yes", Derek replied. 

They went into Stiles' hotel room, kissing and removing each other's clothes as they went. They stood naked by the bed, looking at each other hungrily. Derek admired Stiles' tall slender hard body and Stiles admired Derek's tall muscular hard body. Both of their long thick cocks were standing hard, red, and throbbing up against their stomachs. They kissed again, then fell upon the bed together. Derek kissed and licked Stiles hard little pink nipples, then Stile kissed and licked Derek's hard big red nipples. Derek buried his face in Stiles patch of brown chest hair, then Stiles buried his face in Derek's thick covering of black chest hair. Then they took turns licking and sucking each other's long thick hard cocks and large balls. Then they kissed again.  
"Why don't you fuck me first, baby", Derek said. "Then I'll fuck you".  
"That sounds good to me", Stiles replied.  
Derek laid on his back and raised his knees up to his chest. Stiles got the lube out of his bedside drawer and lubed Derek's little red hole. Then he lubed his own long fingers. He inserted them one by one into Derek and rubbed them against Derek's prostate. Derek moaned in pleasure. When Derek was ready, Stiles lubed his own long hard cock. Then he slipped it slowly into Derek. He bottomed out and they both moaned in ecstasy. Then Stiles began to fuck Derek slowly and firmly. He speeded up and they both moaned again. Stiles rubbed his hard cock against Derek's prostate and Derek groaned and shot his thick hot come all over his chest and stomach. He clenched around Stiles' pistoning cock and Stiles groaned and came, shooting his thick hot come far up inside of Derek. He pulled out and they laid together, kissing, holding each other, and enjoying the afterglow.  
After they had rested a while, Stiles laid om his back and raised his knees up to his chest. Derek lubed Stiles' little pink hole, then he lubed his own big fingers. He inserted them one by one into Stiles and rubbed them against Stiles' prostate. Stiles moaned in ecstasy. When Stiles was ready, Derek lubed his own long hard cock. Then he slipped it slowly into Stiles. He bottomed out and they both moaned with pleasure. Then Derek began to fuck Stiles slowly and firmly. He speeded up and they both moaned again. Derek rubbed his hard cock against Stiles' prostate and Stiles groaned and shot his thick hot come all over his chest and stomach. He clenched around Derek's pounding cock and Derek groaned and came, shooting his thick hot come far up inside of Stiles. He pulled out, and again they laid together, kissing, holding each other, and enjoying the afterglow.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Derek said.  
"I love you, darling", Stiles replied.  
Then they fell asleep in each other's arms, holding each other close all night.

Soon after Stiles and Derek became boyfriends, Stiles went into the studio and recorded all of the songs that he had sung on The Vocal. The CD went to number one on the charts the week that it was released, and stayed in the top ten for months afterwards. It went on to sell an incredible eighty million copies worldwide. And Stiles' audition on YouTube currently has over one hundred million views worldwide.  
Right after he recorded the CD, Stiles was offered the role of The Phantom in the Phantom of the Opera on Broadway. Derek urged him to accept it, and Stiles joined the cast. He got rave reviews for his performance from all of the newspapers and magazines.  
After a year, Stiles left the show, because he had another opportunity.  
Derek had cast him in the lead role of his new Broadway musical production of War and Peace.  
Stiles played the young romantic idealist Pierre.  
The show was a smash hit. And once again Stiles got rave reviews for his performance from all of the newspapers and magazines.  
At the Tony Awards that year, the show won Tonys for best script, best musical score, and best musical.  
Derek won a Tony for best director of a musical.  
Stiles won a Tony for best actor in a musical.

Right after that, Stiles and Derek got engaged.  
They were married on a beautiful spring day beside a blue lake surrounded by green trees and mountains.  
Derek continued to produce, direct and Stiles to star in many successful Broadway shows. And Derek also produced all of Stiles' incredibly popular live concerts and his best selling music CDs.  
And they lived a long and full life together, happy and in love with each other forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.  
LoveStiles (James S. MC.)
> 
> Lyrics/song texts are property and copyright of their owners and provided for educational purposes only.
> 
> The Vocal
> 
> Songs
> 
> The Impossible Dream (Man of La Mancha) Audition  
Somewhere (West Side Story) Battles  
I Dreamed A Dream (Les Miserables) Knockouts  
I Have Nothing (The Bodyguard) Live Playoffs  
If I Loved You (Carousel)  
Music of the Night and Phantom of the Opera (Phantom of the Opera) Live  
And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going (Dreamgirls) Live  
Over the Rainbow (The Wizard of Oz) Live Semifinals  
I Will Always Love You (The Bodyguard) Live Semifinals  
All By Myself (Celine Dion) Live Finale  
Climb Every Mountain (The Sound of Music) Live Finale
> 
> Characters
> 
> Stiles Stilinski Contestant on The Vocal (18 years old).  
Derek Hale Coach on The Vocal (Broadway musical director and producer).  
Jackson Whittemore Coach on The Vocal (Pop ballad singing star).  
Erica Reyes Coach on The Vocal (Latina singing star).  
Vernon B. Coach on The Vocal (Soul music singing star).  
Scott McCall Stiles' friend. (18 years old).  
Liam Dunbar Jackson's husband.  
Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish Stiles' friends.  
Isaac Lahey Scott's husband  
John Stilinski Stiles' dad  
Claudia Stilinski Stiles' mom


End file.
